


More Than Just Friends

by cuz_im_the_wanderer



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Requited Love, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuz_im_the_wanderer/pseuds/cuz_im_the_wanderer
Summary: "For a while, they continue to quietly embrace each other, allowing themselves to enjoy the warmth of one another. The sun being the only witness to their confession." A Preston x Sole Survivor one-shot.





	

Preston’s feet click on the floor as he paces back and forth with furrowed brows.

Jun Long gives Sturges a questioning look to which he replies with an unknowing shrug.

Sturges clears his throat and asks, “Preston, somethin’ bothering ya?”

Preston seizes his nervous walk and looks up. “What? Oh,” he chuckles, “Is it that obvious.”

“Just a bit.” Sturges side smiles.

Preston rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.”

Mama Murphy gives an all-knowing smirk. "She's alone right now, over at her usual sunbathing spot. No one around to interrupt any talks she might have," she informs from her comfortable chair.

"I, uh," Preston clears his throat, "have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I see." With a cheeky grin, Sturges nudges him. "You heard her. Maybe someone should head on over n' accompany 'em. What if she gets lonely?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll just, you know, go check up on her, see if she needs anything."

"It'll go well, even better than planned. I saw it," Mama Murphy says as he walks past her.

"Come on Sight, don't fail me now."

Mind muddled, Preston walks towards the spot Athena usually goes to when she needs to relax. He exercises some breathing technics in hopes of calming his nerves.

"It's just a talk. There's no need to get so worked up. Just a talk. . ." He tells himself.

After a bit, he spots her laying on a blanket underneath a wilted tree. The sun's warm rays make Athena's tan skin glow. Her normally jet black hair looks like it has red highlights due to the illuminating light. He wishes he could stand there and admire her from afar forever.

However, it doesn't take Athena very long to feel someone's gaze on her. With closed eyes, Athena calls out, "Yes?"

Preston gulps. It's now or never. “It's me. Do you have a minute? I, uh, well, I wanted to talk about something.”

Recognizing his voice, she sits up and smiles immediately. “I always have time for you, Preston.” She pats the spot next to her, inviting him to sit.

"Thanks." He smiles shyly and does as commanded. His heart always flutters when she says those kinds of things. Things that he tries not to mistake for anything more than pure admiration.

"What's up?" She asks with a gentle gaze.

He licks his lips, prepping for the big talk. "I've been thinking back lately on how things were for me when we first met. It was the lowest point of my life. I mean . . . all my closest friends were dead, everything I believed in had turned out to be a lie. I'd failed everyone who'd ever relied on me. I led them to Concord and we had no hope of getting out alive." His eyes gloss over. "The thing is . . . that was actually okay with me. I was ready to die. It was what I felt I deserved. It was what I wanted."

"Preston-" Athena puts her hand over his- "you don't have to tell me all of this if you don't want to."

The small action creates a sensation he can only describe as having butterflies in his stomach. He gulps before responding. "I want you to know how much you mean to me, I mean, how much everything you've done means to me. . . You saved me and not just by saving us from those raiders in Concord." Preston meets her big, brown eyes with his. "You . . . made me want to keep living again." While sheepishly looking down, he chuckles, "I guess that sounds pretty sappy but it's true." 

"Not at all." She uses her free hand to push a lingering strand of hair out of her face; the other still on top of Preston's. "You saved me too. You made the transition of waking up two-hundred plus years later into the apocalypse easier. Meeting such a selfless, kind individual with a noble cause gave me the hope I needed in humanity. I might not have been able to survive in the Wasteland if I didn't meet you."

Becoming quite embarrassed at being praised so much, he replies with a joke. "Of course you would've, you're the general after all."

"Yeah, but who made me the general?" Athena grins.

"You got a point there. . . I just wanted you to know how much our friendship has meant to me." He looks up at her with a sad smile accompanied by a longing stare.

Athena bites her lip at the sound of the word friendship. Wanting her feelings to come across clearly, she gently squeezes his hand. "Have you ever thought of us . . . becoming more than just friends?"

Dumbstruck is written all over Preston's face. With wide eyes, he stares at her hand on top of his then looks back up at her. "Have I ever . . . you mean, you also?" Preston shoots up in shock causing Athena to stand, too. He blinks repeatedly. " Hold on . . . you kind of caught me off guard. Let me start over. If you're asking if I've ever thought about you . . . romantically, the short answer is yes. But I didn't ever imagine that you could feel the same way about me. I mean, I know he's gone, but you still seem to be in love with your husband. . . I didn't think you were ready to move on."

"Neither did I," she snorts. "What happened to Nate was horrible, but it's in the past; I've lived in the past for far too long. I didn't think I would be able to move on so quickly, but that's because I would have never guessed of meeting someone like you." Athena reaches for and caresses Preston's cheek. "I'm in love with you, Preston." She confesses in a soft voice.

"That's . . . that's fantastic!" Engulfed by pure joy, he embraced Athena and twirls her around. Athena laughs the most she's ever laughed since she left the vault and hugs him back. After realizing what he's doing, he sets her down and blushes furiously. "My apologies, I just, I don't really know what to say. We don't have to rush things. I'm just happy knowing that what I felt, that it was real. That it wasn't just in my imagination."

Athena wraps her arms around Preston's neck and hugs him tightly. It doesn't take long for Preston to hold her back. He settles his neck on her shoulder. The faint scent of her lotion reaches his nose and soothes him. They let seconds fly by before looking into each other's eyes.

Athena's eyes waver. "I'm not all that great when it comes to expressing my feelings, I mean, I've only ever been with one person so I lack experience when it comes to romance. I'm mentally unstable and have a lot of emotional baggage; are you sure . . . you want to be with me?" She quietly speaks. It's so rare to hear her voice lack confidence but Preston knows her. He's aware of the fact that she oozes determination and resolution in order to hide her self-doubt. He's aware of her shortcomings and insecurities; it's never changed the way he feels about her.

Preston lovingly tucks away some of her loose hair behind her ear. "Athena, I love you for who you are, flaws and all. I'm not all that experienced when it comes to relationships, either, but we can learn together."

Athena nods with a smile. "Yeah, let's do that."

For a while, they continue to quietly embrace each other, allowing themselves to enjoy the warmth of one another. The sun being the only witness to their confession.

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a big fan of Preston and I wish more people appreciated him as a character. He's such a sweetheart! If you're interested in my oc, Athena Maria Rodriguez, check out [my Tumblr](http://cuz-im-the-wanderer.tumblr.com/). All of the info I have pertaining to her is under the tag "OC Athena" or "my OCS". Thanks for reading!


End file.
